The present invention relates to a structural mullion, and in particular to a structural mullion providing high structural rigidity, concealment after assembly, and compatibility with window designs presently utilized.
Centrally located framing structures are used in a wide variety of window applications. These framing elements typically include a separate structural member mounted within the associated window frame between a pair of adjacent windows as part of the building structure. To provide sufficient structural rigidity to resist wind pressure and the like, these structural members are typically bulky, thereby requiring a large gap between the windows. In addition, these structural members require that the adjacent window be mounted separately.
Other window components are typically required to improve the aesthetic appearance of the window assembly. Components such as mullions are utilized to cover gaps between the windows and hide structural components, but typically do not provide structural reinforcement in and of themselves.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a mullion for providing structural support between a pair of adjacent window frames that includes a first member having a planar section affixable to a first window frame, a first portion of a first coupler extending outwardly from the planar section of the first member, and a first portion of a second coupler extending outwardly from the planar section of the first member. The mullion also includes a second member having a planar section affixable to a second window frame, a second portion of the first coupler extending outwardly from the planar section of the second member and adapted to couple with the first portion of the first coupler, and a second portion of the second coupler extending outwardly from the planar section of the support member and adapted to couple with the first portion of the second coupler.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a window assembly that includes a first window frame, a second window frame, and a mullion. The mullion includes a first member having a planar section affixed to the first window frame, a first portion of a first coupler extending outwardly from the planar section of the first member, and a first portion of a second coupler extending outwardly from the planar section of the first member. The mullion also includes a second member having a planar section affixed to the second window, a second portion of the first coupler extending outwardly from the planar section of the second member and coupled with the first portion of the first coupler, and a second portion of the second coupler extending outwardly from the planar section of the support member and coupled with the first portion of the second coupler. The present inventive structural mullion provides increased structural rigidity to the associated window assembly, a more durable window assembly able to withstand higher stress loads thereon, has an uncomplicated design and a low manufacturing cost. Further, the inventive structural mullion can be easily and quickly assembled within the associated window assembly, and is particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
The present inventive structural mullions provide increased structural integrity between horizontally and vertically adjacent mounted windows. The mullions provide an uncomplicated design, reduced manufacturing costs, are efficient to use and install, and allow for easy prefabrication of window assemblies that include a plurality of windows either at the place of manufacture or on-site. Further, the present inventive mullions increase the operating life of the associated window assemblies, and are particularly well adapted for the proposed use.